1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of kitchen or picnic utensils and, more particularly, to a knife having a blade and further having an integrated container for a condiment and flow conduit with an aperture adjacent the blade face for extruding the condiment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Condiments such as cream cheese or other soft cheese spreads, mayonnaise or mustard typically require spreading onto bread with a knife. While squeeze bottles provide a certain capability for distributing such condiments onto a slice of bread, roll, bagel or other food stuff, the amount of condiment and the evenness of the distribution on the food stuff is often not as desired.
Certain integrated dispensing spreaders have been proposed such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,781 issued on Nov. 2, 1965, however, such spreaders do not provide full capability as a knife for cutting bread, bagels or other food stuffs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a knife having full capability to cut and bread or other food stuffs while having an integral condiment storage and supply capability.